Une farce qui tourne mal
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Lavi aime embêter Allen. Mais parfois ses plaisanteries vont trop loin, et Allen se fâche... OS, LaviAllen et Komulin 51 en bonus...
1. Une farce qui tourne mal

**Titre : Une farce qui tourne mal**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : LaviAlleeeeeeeen ! **

**Note de l'auteur : les amis, il est 4h du mat, alors je vais essayer de la faire brève : moi haïr froncièrement YuAllen, moi penser ça être une abomination. Alors moi décidée à fonder une organisation secrète destinée à inonder le fandom de fics LaviAllen. Si vous voulez en être, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je serais plus qu'enchantée de partager ma passion (et ma haine de Kanda) avec vous...**

**Bien, c'est ma première fic sur DGM (j'ai déjà publié un recueil de drabbles, mais ça ne compte pas), donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (à moi, elle me plaît bien ). Bonne lecture à tous...**

**...**

ALLEN !! ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!

Le pauvre Alleeeeeeeeeen se réveilla en sursaut, affolé.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!, s'exclama-t-il, encore à moitié endormi, alors qu'il se redressait.

Mais ce n'était que Lavi. Il se tenait à son chevet et arborait un large sourire moqueur.

- Je vais…te tuer, chuchota Walker, une lueur rougeoyante brûlant dans ses pupilles, en descendant du lit lentement.

Le rouquin blagueur voulu reculer mais se prit un oreiller en pleine poire.

- Ah non, c'est pas du jeu, je suis désarmé !, s'écria-t-il en riant, fier de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Il recula encore sous les assaut de son ami, qui s'acharnait. Le coussin commença à faire sentir son mécontentement en laissant échapper un paquet de plumes. Mais Allen n'y prit pas garde et continua de frapper le jeune Bookman. Celui-ci riait à s'en étouffer, tout en essayant de se protéger le visage sous les coups.

Finalement, l'oreiller explosa.

Une grande quantité de plumes blanches comme neige s'en échappèrent, parsemant l'atmosphère de la chambre.

Lavi baissa les bras, ne recevant plus aucune attaque de coussin vengeur.

- C'est malin ! Maintenant il va falloir nettoyer !, grommela Allen en se détournant.

Il allait chercher dans un coin de la pièce de quoi s'habiller.

- Hey, c'est pas moi, c'est toi…, commença Lavi.

Il se tût, car Allen ne l'écoutait pas, occupé qu'il était à enfiler son pantalon. Lavi le regarda faire, songeur.

Walker nouait sa ceinture quand deux bras lui enlacèrent la taille. Un corps se blottit contre son dos.

- La…, s'insurgea le garçon en tournant la tête vers son ami…qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

- JE VAIS T'A-SSA-SSI-NER !!, hurla Walker en se dégageant et en lui jetant la chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler à la figure.

L'apprenti Bookman éclata de rire et s'enfuit, laissant la porte ouverte.

La victime de la farce ne le poursuivit pas. Il ramassa sa chemise tombée au sol.

Puis pensif, il se toucha les lèvres. Voleur !, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, les joues rosissantes.

...

Lavi était en train de manger à la cantine lorsqu'Allen surgit avec son plateau.

Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea droit vers sa table.

Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, autant à cause du nombre d'aliments qu'il avait pris qu'à cause des ondes ultra-négatives qu'il dégageait. Des ondes dirigées vers une seule personne.

Enfin arrivé, il s'assit lourdement en face du roux, qui comme à son habitude, souriait d'un air taquin.

Allen foudroya son ami encore quelques minutes avant d'attaquer son repas sans un mot.

Lenalee vînt les rejoindre.

- Bonjour Lavi ! Bonjour Allen-kun !

- Bonjour Lenalee ! Tu es particulièrement radieuse aujourd'hui !, déclara le futur Bookman.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, surprise mais ravie.

Allen les observait du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant d'ingurgiter le contenu de son bol.

- Je me disais d'ailleurs…ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on se connaît, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?, continua Lavi dans une attitude charmeuse.

- Oui, depuis ton entrée dans l'Ordre, il y a environ 5 ans, répliqua Lenalee sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Alors je me disais, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, qu'on pourrait sortir en ville tout les deux…

Allen s'étouffa avec son riz. Il le recracha bruyamment, attirant à nouveau l'attention.

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur le sommet du crâne.

- Mange proprement, Pousse de soja ! Tu dégoûtes tout le monde avec tes manières de porc !, reprocha Kanda d'un ton froid. Il reçut en réponse un regard meurtrier, auquel il ne sembla même pas prêter attention. Il traça son chemin à travers la cantine, toujours aussi digne.

Allen lui aurait bien fait un doigt d'honneur, mais ce n'était pas son genre…n'est-ce pas ?

Il était tellement contrarié qu'il se leva brutalement et s'en alla sans finir de manger. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : que Lavi ai invité Lenalee ou que l'autre abruti bouffeur de soba se soit permis de faire une remarque désobligeante

Lenalee le regarda partir, interloquée. Lavi, lui, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette pour cacher un nouveau sourire.

...

- Je m'inquiète. Allen-kun n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, confia la brunette à son ami qui replaçait négligemment son bandana dans ses cheveux tout en continuant de marcher à ses côtés dans le couloir.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?, demanda Lavi, soudain sérieux, en s'arrêtant, rivant son unique œil émeraude sur les yeux sombres de la jeune fille. Il alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main, attendant sa réponse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche…

Soudain un vent froid les glaça sur place.

- Laviiiiii…, grinça une voix d'outre-tombe.

La rouquin leva lentement la tête…faisant face à Komulin 51, sur lequel était juché un Komui TRES en colère. Il déglutit péniblement, terrifié.

Quelque part non loin des quartiers de la section scientifique, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs sifflotaient gaiement en croquant une pomme, accompagné de son fidèle Timcanpy qui enregistrait tout depuis le début, y compris la demande de Lavi à la cantine.

...

Épuisé, l'apprenti Bookman s'effondra sur son lit. Il avait dû fuir Komui et Komulin toute la journée. Il était complètement mort.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'humide sous lui.

Il se releva et sortit des draps un poisson que **quelqu'un** avait malicieusement glissé dans son lit pour quand il se coucherait.

Dégoûté, il se résigna à changer les draps imprégnés.

Mais il eut soudain une idée…diabolique.

...

Allen somnolait difficilement, les poings serrés, lorsqu'il entendit sa porte grincer. Il se réveilla complètement, mais préféra rester allongé, faisant semblant de dormir.

Il entendit Lavi - car ça ne pouvait être que Lavi - avancer à pas de loup vers le lit après avoir refermer derrière lui; puis des bruits de froissements, comme des vêtements qu'on enlève.

Et tout à coup, un poids sur le matelas. La couverture qu'on soulève pour se glisser dessus.

Allen n'en revenait pas : Lavi venait se coucher dans son lit !

Il se redressa et se retourna vivement, n'ayant plus du tout sommeil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches !, s'écria-t-il, en colère.

- Oh, tu ne dormais pas ? Et bien, ça se voit non ? Je viens dormir avec toi. Puisque tu as rendu mon lit inutilisable…

Walker grimaça.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir me réveiller en fanfare ce matin !

Lavi le contempla, le menton sur la main, un sourire naissant aux lèvres.

- Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça ?

Son ami eut un sursaut de stupeur et rougit; mais ça ne se voyait pas dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

- Et tu…tu m'as embrassé !, murmura-t-il férocement.

- C'est vrai…, acquiesça le rouquin avant de se redresser à son tour et de s'emparer de sa nuque pour l'embrasser vivement.

- LAVI !, rugit l'adolescent en le repoussant, les deux mains sur son torse nu. Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Moi je trouve ça drôle, répliqua le jeune homme lui saisissant la main.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, délicatement cette fois.

- Ou pas…

Allen le gifla et sortit du lit. Mais le roux le retînt par le bras.

- Je te veux, s'exclama-t-il abruptement.

Il le tira à lui, et, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, l'emprisonna entre ses jambes. Il le tira un peu plus, et le garçon tomba à genoux sur le matelas, collé contre lui.

- La…Lavi !

- Allen…

Il le prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu sens bon…et tu as la peau douce…

Tout en parlant, sa main remonta dans le dos d'Allen, qui frissonna.

- Lavi…pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que je suis amoureux…non…en fait je sais pas. Mais c'est agréable, non ?

A ses paroles, Walker trembla dans ses bras; il chuchota :

- Je croyais que c'était Lenalee qui t'intéressait…

Le jeune Bookman gloussa.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais. Je suis un expert en observation, ne l'oublie pas.

Allen garda le silence. Lavi prit donc cela pour un consentement et l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant un peu la peau pâle.

L'adolescent soupira et frémit en même temps; à son tour, il serra le rouquin dans ses bras, caressant entre ses doigts la soie de ses cheveux dont il retira le bandana qu'il avait oublié d'enlever.

La bouche de Lavi descendit sur sa poitrine et trouva un téton qu'il s'amusa à rendre dur du bout de la langue.

Mais, hélas…

Un grand fracas résonna dans le couloir, faisant trembler les murs. Des cris retentirent.

Les deux garçons se statufièrent. Et entendirent :

- Où est Lavi ?! Je vais le tuer !! Komulin, cherche, cherche ce sale petit rat avec ton détecteur !

- Niisan, arrête, je t'en prie !

- JE VAIS LE TUER !!

Allen et Lavi s'entre-regardèrent, soudain terrorisés.

- Va-t-en ! S'il te trouve…, s'exclama enfin le plus jeune.

Le rouquin le fit taire d'un baiser fougueux. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du garçon.

Quand il fut satisfait, il se retira dans un bruit de succion et essuya un peu de salive.

- La…vi, soupira rêveusement Walker, les yeux clos.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, pinçant les lèvres en écoutant le petit rire moqueur de son un peu plus qu'ami.

- Bon, je crois qu'ils sont partis, chuchota Lavi en tendant l'oreille, n'entendant plus le ronronnement de machine de Komulin. Son détecteur n'est vraiment pas au point. Je vais partir me cacher en attendant qu'il se calme.

Il récupéra ses habits et les revêtit rapidement. Allen le regarda faire, dépité.

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte, jeta un œil dans le couloir désert - mais qui était à moitié démoli sur un pan de mur. Il se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs, assis sur le lit.

- T'inquiète, je reviendrais, et là on finira ce qu'on a commencé, promit-il.

Il s'enfuit. Laissant **encore** la porte ouverte…

- Tss, comme si j'avais envie qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé, grommela Walker en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il se recoucha. Mais cette fois il souriait.


	2. bonus

**Ceci n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, mais bel et bien Komulin 51 en bonus **

**...**

Le détecteur de Komulin se mit à biper joyeusement. Une sirène se déclencha dans le bâtiment à l'approche du monstre mécanique, mais Komui n'y fit pas attention. Il tenait sa proie.

- Niisan, je t'en prie, arrête !, suppliait Lenalee, sa chère petite sœur adorée.

Il avait dû planquer ses Dark Boots avant de se mettre en chasse, sinon elle aurait démoli son superbe chef d'œuvre - 51ème du nom.

Le robot géant s'arrêta en face d'une porte. Le détecteur était clair : c'est là que ce sale dragueur de sœur se cachait.

- Défonce la porte, mon fidèle Komulin !, s'exclama le Superviseur avec autorité.

Le monstre s'exécuta, creuvant le mur qui retenait la porte.

- Mais ARRÊTE !!, s'époumona Lenalee. C'est la chambre de…

Kanda. Dans son pyjama rose. Debout dans l'ombre de la chambre, son sabre dans une main, son nounours dans l'autre.

- Je vais te TUEEER, grogna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Ce n'était pas le premier à le dire. Mais ce fût le seul qui le fit vraiment.

Adieu Komulin 51, tu vécu fort peu de temps sur cette Terre, mais ton passage y a laissé son empreinte - particulièrement dans les murs que tu as explosé.


End file.
